The present invention relates to a beveling machine which is designed to cut a bevel of uniform dimensions along one or both edges of a workpiece, such as a floor strip with tongue and groove edges.
Such flooring strips are not always of uniform straightness, thickness, and width, and when the individual strips are formed into a finished floor, there can be raised edges which can catch the heel of a person walking on the surface. To alleviate this problem, it has been conventional to cut a small bevel along each upper edge of the flooring strips, utilizing a cutting wheel which is mounted along each side of a conveyor which serially advances the flooring strips past the cutting wheels. However, this prior practice is not entirely satisfactory since the non-uniformity of the flooring strips results in a non-uniform bevel.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a beveling machine which is adapted to cut a bevel along one or both edges of a workpiece as the workpiece is advanced along a linear path of travel, and wherein the bevel is of uniform dimensions along the edge of the workpiece.